


Accidental Confessions

by platonicdagger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, badly written on purpose, because its a teenage boy writing a love letter, too many boner references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicdagger/pseuds/platonicdagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward teen boy tries to write a nice letter to his totally platonic bro internet friend but completely loses the point and gets a bit off track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dan and Phil obviously, this was posted on my tumblr a year ago and I decided to post it here, I hope you enjoy?

Phil,

Okay this is really awkward and I don't know what i'm supposed to write but you said you would like a handwritten letter so let's give this a go (I do expect one back, by the way, my time isn't free). Honestly, you're already one of my best friends and we haven't even met yet, I hate that you live all the way up there, but it's nice to have someone who willingly talks to me every day and doesn't get pissed off. You probably do get pissed off, come to think of it, but oh well you're stuck with me because i'm sure annoying-clingy Dan is better than fangirl-trying-to-get-your-attention Dan.

It's been three hours since I last wrote something on this because what the fuck do people even write in letters we text constantly you aren't a relative that lives on the other side of the world that wants to know my school progress. You're laughing at me on skype so i'm ignoring you to write this so I hope you enjoy looking at my writing face, that is what you get for being a knob and making me write a bloody handwritten letter like this is the 1800's. ~~Your smile is kind of hot~~ Ha, ha please ignore those crossed out words :)))

We are meeting in two weeks so i really hope the royal mail doesn't fuck up and that this gets to you before then because i'd rather you didn't read it in my presence it's going to get really embarrassing about now. I'm not so good with feelings and shit but after what happened on skype last night (yes it's been two days since i last wrote and yes i'm referring to ME GETTING A BONER AND CRYING i hate my life) I feel like I need to get this out. I kind of fancy you and I know it's a little weird because you're older and we've never met but believe me I don't feel this way willingly i'd rather I didn't it's bloody embarrassing. I should probably tell you this in person but yeah right like that's going to happen and once you recieve this letter i'm turning my phone off for at least a week. So back to the situation I fancy you and you are far too amazing, Phil (wow puns, I'M SORRY I HAD TO PLEASE FORGIVE ME). I guess I kind of like your eyes and your hair and your general face and all that shit but yeah no big deal i'm just going to crawl under my bed and cry.  
I'm sure everyone around you must fancy you a little bit I mean what the actual fuck is that toxic video, were you trying to murder everyone? I'm a teenage boy who also happens to be bisexual of course i'm going to end up liking you it doesn't help that you're so nice. This will probably wreck our friendship but I really don't think a cheesy and really crappy love letter is as bad as a boner on skype, so maybe forgive me. Obviously i'm not expecting you to feel the same, it wouldn't work anyway, so don't feel pressured to have an answer to any of this i'd kind of rather you never mention it ever and pretend that none of this happened. God, meeting you is going to be really awkward and i'll probably cry and roll around a bit and you'll hate me forever and never want to be seen in public with me again. I won't blame you though. 

This letter is an absolute fail, It's written over the course of at least a week and it went from me being awkward to a confession of love, great, amazing. In summary, I care a lot about you. I wish we lived closer because having to get by on only talking to you via texting and flirting with you on skype and dailybooth isn't enough. You're one of my best friends, and you know more about me than most of the people here do because I just trust you so much and i'm never afraid to tell you anything. We haven't known each other for long but I do know that you are an amazing person and you are going to go so far and all I want is to be there beside you when you achieve everything you deserve. You make me a lot less worried about what other people think but at the same time you make me so scared because what i'm feeling is so weird and new and different to all of the other times. You know so much more than me, and you've experienced more, but i'm okay with that because I know you'll be the one to guide me. I like you a lot and I can push aside my feelings if you don't feel the same and just be your friend because honestly I just want you in my life and I don't care what part you play. This has gotten incredibly cheesy and i'm a little disgusted in myself i'm listening to evanescence lets blame it on that and not my bottled up emotions. 

In short, you're a dick, i'm shy and a little bit in love with you, you're far too good for me and i'm going to be hiding in a blanket fort until at least 2038.   
This is basically all your fault for wanting a letter so like it or leave it.

Love from,

Dan.


End file.
